


ecstasies in france

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, It's Pink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Louis, louis has a pretty faux fur jacket, painter!harry, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry thinks louis is pretty and wants to depict all of his beauty on a canvas. louis has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ecstasies in france

Thirty-one year old Harry Styles was a painter, very well known for his art. He specialized mostly in modern art, but tried a little of everything. His work was absolutely brilliant and was auctioned off to tons of people; it was worth thousands, both in money and words. Harry was in France for an auction his agent had planned and to see his some of his art hung in a gallery down there: Le Louvre. It was huge for Harry, he wouldn't miss it for the world. He was ecstatic, to say the least. It was the night before his massive auction the next day and his agent had told Harry to relax and take the night off of business and venture around the city. Harry had jumped at this opportunity because he quite needed a break. The man had been wandering around the city for some time now, going into flower shops, book stores, small art galleries and even some bakeries. A few more hours had passed before he found himself walking inside a gay bar named RAIDD. Harry didn't know what drew him in, but he wanted to look around a bit. The place seemed enticing. It was then he looked up toward the back of the bar and noticed a stage on which a half naked man was dancing on. He clears his throat and slowly makes his way to the back, hands shoved nervously in his pockets. This wasn't something Harry normally did and he felt a bit out of place.

 

The man looked about to be in his late thirties and Harry wasn't interested, so he drew his attention elsewhere. Soon, the man finished and exited the stage. Harry watched and waited for the next dancer to come out, curious as to what else this place had to offer. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. A male's voice boomed over the speakers, introducing someone by the name of “ _petit coquet_ ”, which translated to "little flirt". Harry had to chuckle at this, shaking his head a bit. Who came out next was something Harry definitely hadn't been expecting. Swaying his hips expertly to the beat of a tune was a boy, no older than twenty-five. His hair was chestnut brown, wispy and a fringe that was curled in the front. Harry swears his heart stopped. Harry sneaks into a seat at one of the tables and sinks down in his chair as he watched the boy swing around the pole. The boy was wearing nothing but a faux pink fur coat and pink lacy panties to match, paired with some black stilettos. The man felt rather disgusted that he was the only young man here. All the others were filthy old men and it made Harry's spine tingle. He shook it off though, and trained his eyes back to the faux fur boy— that's what Harry would call him until he found out his name. Harry was mesmerized by the way his body moved. Money was thrown on stage and men were whistling and howling, which made Harry roll his eyes. Then, an idea pops into Harry's head.

 

He could paint this boy. His body was just simply breathtaking and it would bring Harry great joy to depict it on a canvas. Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize at first when the pretty faux fur boy had sauntered over to him. He was still dancing to the music playing, running his hands along his own body. It was then Harry envisioned touching this boy's petite body and making him writhe and whimper beneath his touch. Faux fur boy then stood behind Harry and ran his hands down his chest and to his bulge, palming over it while mouthing at his ear. This caused Harry to tense up and bite his lip hard. He reminded himself to stay calm. The boy spins around and straddles Harry's lap, facing him. It was then Harry caught sight of the boy's gorgeous blue eyes. He also took notice of the pastel pink matte lipstick, mascara and silver glittery eyeshadow the boy had on to match his outfit. The damned boy started rolling his hips against Harry's and the man struggles to hold back a groan. As the blue-eyed beauty danced on Harry and touched him, he had to restrain himself from touching him, as it was against the bar policy. He had a vice grip on the underside of the chair and his jaw was clenched tighter than he knew.

 

The small boy got down on his knees between Harry's legs and mouthed teasingly over his bulge, making Harry squirm a bit. As he glanced around the club at all the other men, he guessed this wasn't a common thing for pretty faux fur boy to do, because they all hand angry glints in their eye. They looked jealous. As quickly as it all started, the boy danced back onstage and blew kisses to the crowd before disappearing backstage. Harry also felt part of his heart break. He needed this boy. Harry couldn't just let him go, it'd eat away at him. So, he sits there and processes what just happened for a while until he sees the faux fur boy appear again, this time walking through the bar area. Instantly, men crowd around him and Harry grits his teeth just a bit. Surely they were all begging him for a round, but Harry wasn't having it. He was about to push through the crowd, but the boy beat him to it. "Hey handsome, aren't you the lucky man?" He purrs and Harry knows what he was referring to, so he just nods stupidly. The boy smirks at this and gives Harry a once over. "I'm Louis or better known as petit coquet." he introduces. The faux fur boy had a soft French accent as he spoke, and Harry was a goner. Louis. He quite liked that.

 

Louis had noticed Harry in the bar that evening and was overjoyed to see someone younger in the crowd. He was used to the usually grimy old men, which Louis chose not to interact with unless he was paid to. He had to get by somehow. Harry had been going through his head over and over again a way to ask Louis to come back to his place with him, but he couldn't find a way without sounding rather strange. Louis bit his cheek and tilted his chin upward, grinning at the older man. “What's such a gentleman like you doing at a bar, huh?” He asks gently. He could lie, but Harry saw no point. He lifts his head and looks down at Louis' shoes. "I, uh.. was simply wandering around and I guess my feet just sorta led me in. Haven't ever been to a place like this." he mutters, quite flustered at this point. "You mean a gay bar?" Louis snickers. Harry clears his throat and looks down, nodding some. "Uh, yeah." Louis hums and tilts his head, studying the lanky man some more. "You don't quite strike me as the type to come to a bar, especially one like this." Louis utters. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questions with a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Louis just shrugs. "You seem rather classy. You just don't look like our typical customers." Harry looked around at all of the repulsive men who looked unkempt and sported beer bellies.

 

"I usually wouldn't come somewhere like here either. I suppose my curiosity got the best of me." Louis drums his fingers lightly against one of the tables and Harry observed the fact that his nails were painted a shade of pale pink. Bubblegum pixie, Harry thought to himself. Louis' soft voice suddenly rang out again. "Well, I sure am glad you stumbled in here. Hope to see you again." Louis purrs before spinning on his heel to face all of the filthy, nauseating men. Harry's prediction from earlier on was correct. They all wanted Louis. Nearly every man in the bar held cash in their hand and was waving it about while calling out to Louis in French. A man whom Harry assumed was Louis' manager hurried over and yelled for everyone to be quiet in his language. Louis was being auctioned off like Harry's paintings. He found it utterly sickening. Harry needed Louis, he couldn't let him get away. Although everything in Harry was screaming at him not, Harry pulled out five hundred pounds. All of the commotion in the bar had stopped and everyone turned toward Harry. Louis' face was soft, smug and shocked all at once. The tiny lad opened his mouth, seemingly to speak, but was practically ran over by his manager. "Done." the man spits in a heavy French accent, snatching the money from Harry's palm.

 

Harry then walks over to Louis and grabs his hand, pulling him out as the boy is still in shock and the men are all shouting at him. Harry made sure to glare at Louis' manager before disappearing out into the dark. Harry flags down a taxi and climbs in the back, Louis following immediately after. It wasn't until a bit into their drive that Louis spoke up. "Why'd you do that?" he asks breathlessly. Surely the man had better things to spend five hundred pounds on than him. It was then Louis also remembered he hadn't gotten the man's name yet. "I need you." Harry says quickly. At this, Louis smirks. This was something he heard often and he figured Harry just wanted a nice fuck. He still didn't understand why he paid the money he did though. "Mm, and you'll get me." Louis whispers and reaches over to place his hand on the man's thigh. Harry lets out somewhat of a frustrated noise and he shakes his head. "No, Louis. I need you. Your body, it's so alluring. I have to paint it, if you'll let me." he rushes out. Louis furrows his eyebrows at this. "You.. want to paint me?" he asks softly. Harry scratches the back of his neck nervously and nods slowly. "Erm, yeah.." Louis tilts his head and kind of laughs a bit. Just then, the cab pulls up in front of Harry's hotel and he thanks the man, pays him and stumbles out of the cab with Louis. He leads the boy up the stairs and down the hall to his room, unlocking it with the key. Harry opens the door and Louis looks around, quite amazed by the beauty of the place. He lived in a trashy apartment, so this was lovely.

 

"You know, if you're going to paint me, shouldn't you at least tell me your name?" Harry had a baffled look on his face. What was Louis on about? He didn't tell him his name. Once Harry remembered this, he felt completely foolish. "How rude of me." he chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm Harry Styles." Louis' brow furrows and he just stares at the man. Not in anger or confusion; it just appeared as if he were trying to remember something. "Alright, love?" Harry questions gently and Louis sort of grins a bit. "You sound summat familiar, I could've sworn I heard that name before." he rambles, still lost in his mind. Harry scrunches his face up and chews his cheek. "I'm a painter." was all he said. "Ah, yes! A painter. I've heard some chatter about you in local coffee shops. You're quite the conversation starter, I presume." Harry has to roll his eyes at this, but he smiles graciously down at the smaller boy, who was even smaller now that he'd removed his stilettos. Harry appreciated the attention he always got, but he made sure not to let it get to his head. Most artists were in the mindset that their art was the best and no other artist would be as phenomenal as them. Harry hoped he'd never turn out like that. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Louis walking over to some of the paintings Harry had leaning against the walls of the hotel suite. "These are gorgeous." he whispers and gently runs his finger over one. "Did you paint them?" Louis spins to face Harry, tilting his head.

 

"I did, yes." Harry replies and walks over to Louis, standing beside him and looking down at the paintings. Louis looked up at the man and that's when he noticed just how much taller he was. He was practically towering over him. Harry stares back down at Louis and automatically starts leaning into him, before stopping himself and clearing his throat. He turns and disappears into another room to grab an easel and a canvas before coming out into the living room only to be faced with a naked Louis, staring out the window of the suite. Harry bites his lower lip and sets the easel in the middle of the living room, placing the canvas on it. He begins gathering his acrylic paints and various brushes, trying not to stare at Louis in fear of being impolite. The boy watched Harry closely. He seemed rather nervous. Harry grabbed his palette and put all the paints on it, humming softly to himself. "Lay on the couch for me, love. Do whatever pose you'd like to do." he mutters. Louis grins and lays on the couch, his back arching up and his elbows digging into the cushion with his head tossed back. He glanced over at Louis and chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Are you sure that's what you want to do? You'll have to hold it for a while." he comments. Louis just rolls his eyes and glances over at Harry. "I'm fine."

 

Harry simply shrugs and walks over to his phone, setting it on a speaker and turning on one of his playlists. He walks over to his canvas and begins to paint carefully. Louis watches the man closely, eyeing up his body. He then slowly stands up and sneaks up behind the man, sliding his arms around him to cup his dick. This makes Harry jump a bit and gasp, his palette clattering to the floor. "In my opinion, in order to paint my body properly, you have to get to know it." Louis breathes in Harry's ear. The taller man whips around and grips Louis' hips hard. Hard enough to leave bruises. He crashes their lips together and kisses the boy hungrily, to which the boy kisses back eagerly. Hands are roaming and lips are colliding. All of Harry's senses were filled with LouisLouisLouis. Soon enough, Louis was scrambling to get Harry undressed. Once they were both naked, Harry walks Louis back until he's pressed against the table in the suite and in one swift move, clears the table off and shoves Louis down onto it. The boy bites his lip hard and laughs breathily, staring down at Harry with deep blue eyes. "Someone's eager." he whispers and Harry just growls, shoving his legs open. The man is met with Louis' now exposed hole. His pretty, pink, fluttering hole. He watched intently as it clenched around nothing and licked his lips slowly. Harry needed to taste him, but as Louis began whining and fidgeting about on the table, Harry decided it would be fun to tease him.

 

"S-Sir, please, I need you." By policy of the bar, Louis wasn't permitted to call the client by name unless given permission by them. Harry smirks at this and simply gets down on his knees and begins kissing along Louis' inner thigh. "What do you want, baby?" he rasps and Louis whimpers, as his thighs were one of the most sensitive places on his body apart from his nipples. "Need your mouth," he gasps out and lets his head fall back in pleasure as Harry's tongue brushes against his hole. Without any warning, Harry shoves his tongue inside of Louis and starts fucking it in and out at a very pleasurable speed. He tasted like heaven. "Yesyesyes! Just like that, sir. Oh, please don't stop!" Louis is gripping his underthings, holding them apart as Harry continues making him feel so, so good. Harry slowly pulls away and kisses Louis' hole once before meeting eyes with the boy. "Hm, call me Daddy, yeah?" he chuckles deeply and lowers his head again, delving his tongue back inside Louis' velvety warmth. Harry shakes his head back and forth in a way that's sure to drive Louis insane; and it has the boy shrieking out in pleasure. Harry moves away again and nibbles at the younger boy's rim, teasing him a bit more before he stands up. "Do you need prep?" he asks gently. He didn't want to be rude and force the boy to take something if he wasn't ready for it.

 

To this, Louis snorts and rolls his eyes. "Do you know how many cocks I've taken in my lifetime?" he responds and Harry narrows his eyes and grabs the boy by the hips, lifting him up and throwing him so effortlessly over his shoulder. Louis fusses some and kicks his feet, demanding he be put down. The man shrugs and drops Louis on the floor, not too hard, and smirks. "If you're so sure of yourself, I'm positive you can take my cock dry." Louis glares up at Harry, but doesn't say anything. The man grabs Louis' ankles and bends his legs up so his feet were right beside his own head. Harry wraps a large hand around his own cock and strokes it a few times before lining himself up with Louis' fluttering hole. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need any prep?" he asks once more, his eyes sparkling down at Louis. "No." the boy replies firmly and with that, Harry slams down into him. This emits a scream from Louis and he quickly reaches up, holding onto his own legs so they stayed where Harry wanted them. He pounds into the boy's little body, whimpers, keens and whines of all sorts falling from Louis' lips. He sounded like a girl. Any other time, Louis would've been embarrassed, but Harry was making him feel this good.

 

Louis feels a large hand around his throat and he finds himself gasping for air as he stared up into Harry's dark green eyes. He felt his airway getting restricted and his face began turning a deep shade of red. Harry chuckles and waits a few second before letting Louis breathe again. The boy is gasping for air, trying to catch his breath and right then, Harry begins ramming into his prostate. "DADDY!" Louis wails out, tears instantly pooling in his eyes. The pleasure is all too much, a good too much. All of his senses were on high alert and everything felt so much better than it was supposed to. Louis was in pure ecstasy. Tears stream down Louis' cheeks, causing his mascara to run down his cheeks and create a mess. "Look at you, taking my cock so fucking well. Your hole feels so good around me, you're so tight." Harry grunts and shoves two of his fingers in Louis' mouth, all the way down to the bottom of his rings. "Suck on my fingers," he hisses and Louis does just that, making a show of bobbing his head and moaning filthily around the man's long fingers. With every client ever, Louis had faked his orgasms. It was something he learned to do. When he just wanted the session to be over with, he acted like he was orgasming. Made all of his moans extra loud and clenched extra tight around all of them, but with Harry, there was no need to fake it. Everything was real and everything really felt _this_ good.

 

Louis' thighs were beginning to ache and quiver and as Harry fucked relentlessly and mercilessly in the small boy, his body moved with each thrust. "Daddy, I'm so close!" he screeches and his toes curl, eyes roll into the back of his head and before he knows it, Louis is screaming out and painting streaks of white across his own chest and face. With the combination of all Louis' noises, the face he made as he reached his high and the clenching of his tight little hole, Harry was sent over the edge. He let out a loud moan and quickly pulled out of Louis, moving up to cum all over his pretty face. Harry watches as Louis wipes some of the cum off of his cheek and brings his finger into his mouth, sucking it as he locked with Harry. "You look so pretty with my cum all over your face." he laughs and Louis hums softly, leaning up to lick at the tip of Harry's cock. The man hisses and grabs a fistful of Louis' hair, yanking it softly. "Don't tease me." he growls before dropping the boy's head back down. Louis looked like an utter mess. His makeup was ruined, his hair was matted and tangled and oh, Harry's cum covered his face. Louis whines and Harry just coos, kissing the boy's neck softly. "Let's clean you up." he mumbles and stands up, walking to the suite bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, wetting it with warm water.

 

Harry walks back out to Louis and cleans his face first, then his chest and tummy. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute Louis' little tummy was and he leaned down, peppering kisses to it. He licks a circle around Louis' belly button before he sucks on it and licks inside it a few times, making Louis moan and giggle a little. "Stop, you twat." he tuts and lifts Harry's face up to his own, kissing him sweetly. It was unlike any kiss Harry's received before and it made his stomach swirl. Harry just lay beside Louis, running his hands along his curvy little body. Louis grins and bites his lip, staring up at the man. "So, do you think you know my body well enough to paint it now?" he whispers and Harry just chuckles, leaning forward to peck the boy's lips. He'd keep Louis around for as long as he possibly could, for he was too precious to let go of.

 

_“Oh, I think I know exactly how to paint it.”_


End file.
